This application generally relates to cryocoolers, and more particularly, to a long-life seal and alignment system for small-scale cryocoolers.
Large-scale compressors typically use non-contacting clearance gap seals to prevent gas leakage. These seals include flexures that are fairly compliant in the axis of motion but extremely stiff in the cross-axes. The resistance to cross-axis motion is essential to keeping the moving elements centered in the clearance gap seals and preventing rubbing and excessive seal blow-by.
However, typical large-scale, long-life cryocooler suspension and seal systems are not readily adaptable to small-scale compressors.
Thus, an improved small-scale cryocooler suspension and seal system is desired.